


Wolves don't Cry

by YuMe89



Series: Unhappy Endings [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: If you don't like sad stories, don't read. Mind the tags as always.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Unhappy Endings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211783
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Wolves don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like sad stories, don't read. Mind the tags as always.

# Wolves don't Cry

  


  
There's not much he could do when it happens. The light was green, Stiles was about to cross the street in early morning- at least for a Saturday it was early at ten a.m.- to get to the farmers market for his dad and their dinner tomorrow.  


He remembered to look before he walked onto the hot asphalt, nothing out of the ordinary and then-

There was metal screeching, he heard glass breaking and possibly his bones. How fucked up is that to hear your own bones break? It was a sickening sound, but not on Stiles priority list exactly. He felt quick pressure flying over his chest and legs and then, nothing.  


It had been a busy morning, people chatting away, laughing, grumbling at the too bright sun or lack of coffee. Kids running around, close to their parents. Everyone was so absorbed in their own little bubble.  


He came to a silence- the hushed kind- which masses of humans only tend to exude in moments like this. He registered people standing around him, staring down in horror and concern.  


All these pedestrians who were minding their own business seconds prior before someone crashed into Stiles- with their car no less- were now focused on him, probably hoping he wouldn't die. Maybe out of selfishness, because they weren't able to deal with seeing someone die, or maybe just because they genuinely didn't want someone to die, because they knew that person had a life worth living.  


Stiles noticed someone calling an ambulance and then he blacked out again, this time he felt lighter when he exhaled.

-

The sudden feeling of hurt was like a train hitting him full force at once and it had Derek almost lose the hold on his book. No, scratch that, it was more like someone had taken huge scissors and cut one of his limbs right off. He knew the feeling instantly and put the book down carefully, trying to control his breathing.  


It was so tempting to wolf out, as his grip on humanity was slowly slipping through his fingers.

This wasn't possible, he had no pack of his own and was not part in anyone else's! Even with any 'wolf close to him dying he shouldn't feel this torn. Cora had never been part of his pack even though she's family. To make sure, he send a quick text to her and got a lot of questions and annoyance in return, so he was positive she's okay.  


One of his only beta's surviving the Alpha Pack back then had been Isaac and he had chosen Scott as his Alpha before leaving America with Chris Argent and finding a pack in France. Getting a reply from him took a little longer, but he did reply and Derek realized that maybe it had just been Peter.  


He wasn't really sad about finally losing him, his uncle had it coming with all his scheming and tendency of pissing people off.

Derek looked at the time and decided it was just an hour to his meet up with Stiles. The human had chosen a vegan fast food restaurant- all new in Beacon Hills- that he wanted to try before telling his dad about it. The Werewolf still thought it was cute how Stiles tried to safe his fathers clogged up arteries.  


Taking his time to get ready and then water his plants- yes, he had those now- so he won't be too early, he still ended up being done with everything half an hour to spare. So instead of speeding, he took the long route to the restaurant and enjoyed the summer air pushing through his hair.  


Stiles had told him it was getting long- but in a good way- although Derek thought about cutting it. Maybe he would make an appointment later next week? Once he drove onto the parking lot he searched for Stiles new Honda and didn't find it. He was probably going to be late, Derek mused and decided to go in and wait for him there.  


Derek was barely seated when the waiter came over, so he ordered a Coke for Stiles and water for himself. As he looked over the menu he frowned. Derek liked meat, no matter how cliché that sounded and the thought of eating some wannabe meat had his nose wrinkle in disgust. There wasn't anything he really wanted to choose from.  


The waiter came back and Derek told him he was waiting for someone and not ready to order anything else. With that he was left alone again.

Two middle aged woman came into the restaurant, talking animatedly. " _Oh God, did you hear?"_ one went. " _Yes, that poor boy, he was so young._ " the other replied. Derek sighed. Whoever they were talking about was apparently dead, according to their grief stricken faces.  


When he looked at his watch, Stiles was five minutes late. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Those two woman sat down in a booth a little behind Derek. He could hear them clearly and even though there were so many other conversations going on, for some reason he couldn't tune them out. " _I hear he wanted to go to the farmers marked this morning._ " the first one said this time. _"Buying his dad some vegetables. Oh, that unlucky man, first his wife, now his son._ "  


Derek was staring down at the napkin in his hand. _Farmers market?_ Stiles had gone to the Farmers market this morning. Is that why he was so late? Is he possibly a witness to a hit and run? More importantly: Why couldn't Derek tune them out?  


_What was his name again? Something complicated, my nephew told me. They both went to high school together." the other woman said. " _Hadn't he just come home from College?"__

__

For some reason, bile rose up Derek's throat. It couldn't be him, right? There was no way. He'd been alright when he left this morning. There was _no way._

__

" _I don't know how the Sheriff will cope this time._ " with that one sentence she hammered the last nail to Derek's denial coffin and all he could do was get up and out of the restaurant. How could he have been so stupid? Of course it wasn't Peter he felt dying! They didn't have any bonds left. But Stiles...  


__

But he was human and Scott's friend. Wasn't he in Scott's pack if anyone's? There was a nagging feeling at the back of his head and he didn't want to listen, not now, not until he talked to the Sheriff and had clarity.  


__

This time, he was speeding and simultaneously trying not to tear his own steering wheel off from sheer anxiety.

__

-

__

Derek could hear the heartbeat inside, but no one opened the door when he rang the bell. Out of curiosity he turned the knob and found it unlocked. He cautiously went inside, the whole house was dark, all the curtains drawn shut and no light on. "Sheriff?" Derek called out, following the sound of a steady heartbeat into the dining room of the Stilinski's.  


__

If it hadn't been for Derek's Werewolf powers, he wouldn't have been able to see the man so clearly. Sitting at the table, an unopened bottle of Jack in front of him that he seemed to stare at. No glass anywhere. "What do you want?" the mans voice was raspy, rough and full of sadness.  


__

There was no point in asking if Stiles was really gone, the evidence was deafening. "I heard..." what was he supposed to say? Was he even able to say it out loud? This hollow feeling he had since this morning was too overwhelming now to ignore any longer.  


__

"Car accident," the Sheriff laughed humorlessly. "All the shit in high school and then he's hit by a fucking car." The irony in it wasn't left on Derek. "He wasn't dead right away, you know. My son, always fighting to survive." the man went on, holding onto the bottle like he thought about opening it. Derek couldn't fault him for that. If he could get drunk he would. "Going by his injuries it must've been a hurtful battle."  


__

All Derek could do was swallow thickly. He didn't want to think about Stiles struggling to breathe and in pain while fighting for his live against an opponent he couldn't beat. They were quiet after that, Derek had spotted a jacket of Stiles thrown half-heartedly over the love seat along the wall next to the Sheriff. He couldn't look away.  


__

He heard the bottle opening and his eyes snapped back to the Sheriff. "Why are you here, Derek Hale?" the grieving father asked and Derek turned the light switch next to him, causing Stiles dad to blink and rub his eyes in surprise. He looked like he'd been crying for hours. He looked like Derek felt.  


__

"Stiles wouldn't want you to start drinking because of him." Derek said instead, watching the Sheriff put the bottle to his lips in order to take a sip. It was more of a gulp.  


__

"Well, Stiles isn't here, is he? And he never will be here again. What do you care?" the Sheriff asked balefully, taking another swig. Derek got more into the room and leaned down on the back of a chair, gripping the wood hard enough to make a sound. He noticed the gun on the table.

__

Then he met the mans stare evenly. "You're important to him, he wouldn't want you to give up."

__

The Sheriff scoffed at that and broke eye contact. "Again, what do you care? It's not like he really meant anything to you. Were you two even friends?" at that he looked at Derek again. "Scott told me once you two could barely stand each other."  


__

Derek tried to hold his gaze, but couldn't. How was he going to explain himself to this man? He closed his eyes and remembered the soft smiles from this morning, lingering touches and their searing kiss that had Derek want to follow Stiles out of bed. If only he'd gone with him.  


__

_"Shh, you goof, we'll see each other for lunch." Stiles had told him, fighting with the duvet that was caught around his ankles. "And don't forget we'll be at my dads tomorrow anyway. I want him to know, but you have to be there. Somehow I doubt he'd believe me." he laughed, but it had a nervous undertone, like he thought Derek would say no._  


__

_"Sure, I'll be there...or we could go together?" Derek replied, playfully waggling his eyebrows and causing Stiles to roll his eyes at him. He caught the human by his wrist and pulled him back into bed. "Don't roll your eyes at your boyfriend. That's very disrespectful." he teased with a fake scold, but unable to suppress his smile._  


__

_Stiles had landed on top of him and laughed. "Oh, really?" he asked returning Derek's smile easily before kissing his cheek. "Am I forgiven?" he wanted to know then and Derek made a thoughtful face before shaking his head slowly. The next kiss was placed softly on his lips. "What about now?"_  


__

_"Getting there..." Derek responded after contemplating it some more wherein Stiles had peppered his face with more kisses. When Stiles started caressing his eyebrows and cheekbones Derek couldn't stop himself from smiling brightly. He heard Stiles breath catch in his throat._  


__

_"You're so beautiful when you're happy." his boyfriend said sincerely, carding his fingers through Derek's hair and he could feel the warm heat of a blush creeping up. "I love you." he added and upon Stiles smile widening, he must've liked Derek's expression in response._  


__

_"I love you too."_

__

If anything he should be thankful he got around to tell him, right? Derek reigned in his own emotions, knowing he wasn't allowed to break apart just yet. "Scott doesn't know anything about Stiles and I. We were acquaintances that turned into friends. We've been..." he faltered when the Sheriff's stare turned inquiring. He forced himself not to look away. "We've been dating for the past two months now."  


__

"No." was the simple hard reply of the Sheriff. He even shook his head in disbelief. "My son wasn't gay."

__

"Yes, he wasn't gay." Derek answered, nodding lightly in agreement. "He was bisexual." The Sheriff was still shaking his head like he disagreed with Derek. It was a testament to how many people Derek had lost in his short life, that he was able to adjust to the past tense form when he was talking about Stiles now.  


__

The Sheriff pressed his lips together into a thin line. "You're lying." he accused Derek. "I would've known if my son was bisexual. And I would've known if he was dating someone." Stiles dad told him. It made Derek scoff.

__

"We were going to tell you tomorrow, at dinner. I was supposed to come along with Stiles, because he thought you wouldn't believe him otherwise." Derek countered. "Guess he was right." he knew it was mean to say that, but it was the truth and Derek was barely holding onto acting like a human being, when all he wanted was turn into his wolf form to run away and never look back.  


__

Stiles dad was crying again and Derek was right there with him now. "He loved me, out of everyone he could fall in love with he chose me and I'm in love with him." he sniffed as he said that out loud because someone other than him should know about it. "And now he's gone and I don't know what to do with those feelings, because I don't think they'll ever go away." he admitted.  


__

He watched the Sheriff gulp down more of his Whiskey, then he pointed the neck of his bottle at Derek. "You and me are cursed," he told him, the corners of his mouth turned downwards. "No matter what we do or where we are, we'll always be the last ones standing. We'll always lose the people we love."  


__

The silence after that was heavy and Derek couldn't argue against it, the truth of it staring at him too hard to ignore.

__

"You should go now." Stiles dad said after a while, causing Derek to look up at him again, but the man only stared at the tabletop. "My son apparently loved you and I like you enough to tell you to leave before I do something I'll regret."  


__

Derek wiped the tears off his face and headed to his car outside without another word. Once he'd opened his car, he heard the Sheriff laugh humorlessly which turned into hard sobs shortly after.

__

He had no idea how he got home, but when he closed the apartment door behind himself he turned into a wolf and crawled into bed. With his nose buried into Stiles pillow- inhaling his scent both in torture and comfort-, he was glad that his wolf form couldn't cry.  


__

  


__

  


__

**Author's Note:**

> Come and cry in the comments with me :D
> 
> 💕💕💕


End file.
